


For peace

by Ivaleen



Series: Leitmotiv [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Adoption, Hershel deserves happiness, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaleen/pseuds/Ivaleen
Summary: Lucille and Roland adopt this young kid who has been through so much. This way, the three of them will finally be able to live in peace.
Relationships: Hershel Layton & Lucille Layton, Hershel Layton & Roland Layton
Series: Leitmotiv [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	For peace

Peace. Would they ever have the right to feel at peace? During the first fifteen years of their relationship, they didn’t think it’d ever be possible. Too much failures, too much hopeless dreams, too much…sadness. Nothing worked, ever. They were perfect together, but they couldn’t reach their one and only dream—give birth to a child.

Eventually, they had a realization. One of them was unable of fulfilling the dream of the other. But why would their relationship collapse for so little? They still had a remedy left: adoption. Though they would never feel the pride of having conceived a child, all was not lost. They’d spend days, even months if need be, looking for a child, looking for a new member of their little family.

And there was that day—a day they would never be able to forget. The day where they learned a young boy was in search (well, it wasn’t exactly him who had initiated the search, but…) of a family for his brother, because they’d been left alone, their parents kidnapped God knows where, and, oh, how tragic it all was, how awful for such young boys to have to feel a pain that no one should have to experience. A pain which, for a moment, made them forget, or at least lessen their own. From this day on, the Laytons knew that their goal would be to make the little one happy.

When they came face to face with the two boys, happiness filled their heart. Finally, they were about to adopt a child, bring him in their new home in London, and could they truly wish for more, at forty? No matter how the separation between the two brothers had been painful to watch, they had hoped the little Hershel would feel at home, eventually, out there. He would be their pride and joy, their treasure, and he would bring them peace. In return, they insisted on bringing him peace as well, after all he’d been through. It was all they could ever live, and hope for.

They had little money at first, but it was enough to deal with Hershel’s needs. In fact, they would have done anything for his happiness. He always looked so sad, so lost, but he never wanted to talk about his loss. And they couldn’t blame him, of course. Eventually, it all just disappeared, after he’d adjusted to his new life, slowly, day after day. There was that moment where they saw a genuine smile on their son’s face, and they knew they had done everything right.

And so they spent their entire life trying to make Hershel happy again, for it to become natural. They faced many trials, as any parent would have; their kid lost his brother, then his best friend, then he left Stansbury and his parents, and then he lost his girlfriend. But he was an adult, now. An adult who could go back to see his parents whenever he was in need. And that he did.

Lucille and Roland had promised each other that, one day, they would tell him who he really was, because maybe, it was the last step for the three of them to be finally at peace. After such a harsh life, they deserved nothing less.


End file.
